Ace Hunter
by TrinityBliss
Summary: Emma Alonso is a regular girl until she finds out something about her dad that she never met which changes everything when she has to live with him... Authors note: Emma's dad is changed because I didn't think he fitted the role of the dad in this story btw don't be fooled by the title
1. Chapter 1:The Start

**A/N: This story is inspired by the book: Another Hideous book where the mom dies. (I think thats what it's called...well it's something like that) The POV is all Emma btw imma change her dad because I don't think Francisco is fit for the role of Whip because of the ending...**

Life is great!

JOKE!

My life pretty much sucks.

I USED to live with my mom until she died.

I never met my dad.

Everytime I ask about him my mom says, "He divorced me before you were born" then left the room.

Remember I said I never MET my dad but I know who he is.

He is Ace Hunter, the famous actor.

The only time I ever seen him was the movies he's in.

Lemme start from the beginning...

On a sunny day which were rare here in Alabama especially since it's fall.

My aunt Lily carried me and said, "We are gonna see your dad!" (**A/N: SHE IS 5 YEARS OLD IN THIS FLASHBACK)**

I was curious and excited because I never seen him for my whole life!

We drove to the movie theaters and I started scratching my head saying, "Why are we here?"

"Just wait!" Lily said excited.

We went inside the theater and the movie started playing.

Right away I saw this guy he had olive skin like me and his hair was combed up.

Lily leaned in to me and said, "That's your dad"

I squinted and said, "My daddy is huge!" Then I noticed what she meant and smiled big.

I whispered to my aunt, "My dad is a movie star?"

She nodded smiling along with me.

Years passed and I got angry at him for leaving my mom.

Then finally my mom left me to go to heaven...

Lily looked down and said, "Emma..."

I stopped her and said, "Since mom is dead now are you gonna be my guardian?"

She frowned and said, "No...because I'm going with my boyfriend, Julio"

My jaw dropped.

I ran up to my room, Lily followed me.

I slammed the door right in her face.

The next day she took me to the airport and said, "You're gonna live with your dad!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Ugh that traitor?"

Lily looked at me in surprised and said, "I thought you liked your dad"

"I used to, but then I realized he's just a retard who left my mom" I said

Lily said, "Well we have no choice you have to live with him"

I groaned thinking what will happen when I meet him.

He'll probably ignore me because he's such a famous movie star.

**(After plane ride)**

A chaffeur was holding a sign that said, "Emma Alonso"

I walked over to him and said, "Sup" (**A/N: Emma is a tomboy is this story sorry if you don't like that!"**

The man had a british accent and he said, "Miss Alonso I presume?"

I nodded

He tried taking my bags but I just yanked it away from him.

We went outside it was sunny and hot.

We walked to a limo and he opened the door for me.

I slipped myself inside the limo and looked around.

_Fancy _I thought

After the car ride we arrived at a mansion.

I stepped out of the car and looked at the mansion.

"Kill me now..." I muttered


	2. Chapter 2:My New School

**Sorry haven't posted just thought why not post one more thing before I leave**

I walked inside my dad's house

It was huge.

Inside there was my dad waiting with open arms

I just passed him and checked the place out

He led me upstairs and into my room

It was my dream room that I described when I was in 5th grade on my essay

He said, "Well unpack you have school tomorrow"

After I unpacked everything I had to go to sleep cause it was already 11 o'clock

I woke up and brushed my teeth, braided my hair, and applied makeup

I went to my closet which was huge

I wore a red loose tank top that said 'Swag', black ripped skinny jeans, a hat that says 'Killin' it', a bunch of silver bracelets, black converse, and for a nice touch I added beats headphones around my neck **(A/N: Anyone else think Emma/Paola would actually look nice in this if they wore it in IRL?)**

I walked downstairs and found my dad spinning his keys

I said, "No thanks, I'll walk"

I walked straight to the door but instead he grabbed my hand and said, "I gotta show you something"

He led me into the garage and there was three doors.

He smiled "Choose one" He said crossing his arms and acting proud of himself

"One" I said not paying the least bit attention to him

The door opened and inside was a vintage cherry red cadillac.

"Seriously?" I said but I have to admit that car is pretty sweet.

"Can I please walk?"

"Nope" He replied.

We went inside an emerald car with the license plate that says 'EmmasDad'

I groaned and sunk into my seat

I had him drop me off a block away.

When I got to school all the girls were wearing lingerie instead of regular clothes.

All the lingerie were up to their butts.

SOME OF THEM EVEN SHOWED THEIR BUTTS!

A girl walked up to me

she wore an outfit similar to the episode 'Wildly inaproppiate' from Dance Moms when they had their group dance.

She smiled and put her arm around her friend and hanged down trying to hold on to her friend.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey" She said. I saw that she was holding a beer bottle.

_Oh gosh_ I thought _She's drunk_

Even her friend who was wearing booty shorts and a bra was holding a beer bottle too.

Just then they both put their fingers to their mouths and said "Shhhhhhhhh"

Then they walked away laughing.

A girl walked up to me she was the least sluttiest around here.

She wore a crop top, a copper leather vest with fringe, skinny jeans, and purple converse.

"Sup" She said

"Hi" I replied awkwardly

"So I guess you met Ashley and Brittany the drunken, partyholic, whores of Star High" She said

"Are they allowed to drink?" I asked worried

She shook her head "Nope, they do it when teachers are having a mani-pedi, work-out session. They even sell drugs"

"So fresh meat, what's your first class?" She said taking my schedule out of my hand

"Dance class?" She said "Hip-hop or ballet?"

"Ballet" I said

She looked at me and shook her head

_Hey!_ I thought _Just because I look like this doesn't mean I won't do ballet_

"Well at least we have the same ballet class" She said "And be careful of this school, it's different then others"

Just then a group of girls wearing bras and panties passed us with shirtless boys carrying them while they scream "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Yup, Very different_ I thought


End file.
